NaLu Week!
by maya-chan14
Summary: Random NaLu stories for the most canon pairing in Fairy Tail. Every NaLu shippers out there, these are the stories for you! Let's support our favorite couple ne? Love, fluff and more fluff!
1. A Hopeless school girl

**ღღღ****ஐ****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****ஐ****ღღღ**

**I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!**

**Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

_Who said best friends can't be lovers?_

Every season ends, entering a new season, indicating a new start for everyone. Winter came bringing cold white winter, warmth for every couple, family and friends. The young generation waiting inside their own respective homes, children waiting for dear old Santa to come down the chimney and give their presents, parents being the said Santa's adore their offspring's expressions. As winter season ends so does winter break, snow traces melts. Thus students return back to school with spring just around the corner.

"Lu-chan!" A girl with bluenette hair called out, running to a blonde haired girl with doe-brown eyes. As the blonde turned around to face the owner of the voice, her face brightened a smile on her lips. "Levy-chan! How are you?" She greeted back. Levy stopped in front of her, her hands on her knees as she panted. "G-Good! How about you Lu-chan?"

"Mmm… Pretty fun, but I did miss you guys!" The blonde admitted, a giggle escaping her. Levy grinned at her, standing up straight she looked behind the blonde girl. They both stood in front of the soccer field of their school where the members of the soccer team are at. A teasing smile appeared on the bluenettes lips, poking the blonde's side. "Who are you looking at Lu-chan~" Levy asked teasingly at Lucy, in return the blonde had blushed a perfect pink.

"N-No one!" Lucy retorted, slapping Levy's finger away from time to time. "Oh~ its Natsu isn't it?" Another voice asked, there appeared a girl with long white hair with blue eyes. "No need to deny it Lucy, we all know you like him"

"I-I do-don't lllllik-e him Mira-san!" Lucy stuttered, her hands flailing against her sides, her blush intensifying. Levy and Mira giggled at her outburst. The two had known when the girl was lying, because she was a bad liar. Besides her stuttering, flailing her arms against them, and the blush, she'd be avoiding eye contact. Although everyone, and yes _everyone_ even the teachers had seen that Lucy had some feelings for her best friend, Natsu Dragneel.

Natsu Dragneel is one of the stars of the soccer team. He's popular, good looking and quite the crazy boy that everyone knows. Though when girls go up to him, he just laughs and acts like they've been friends for a long time. Also he has rejected every confession he has been asked ever since middle school, thus making everyone wonder why. There was only one thing or one _person_ they could think of, but he hasn't said anything about it.

"Okay that's a wrap everyone! See you on Thursday!" The coach announced, blowing his whistle in signal of their morning training has finished. Every member of the soccer team saying their thanks to their coach, saying 'good jobs' & 'nice work' to their fellow members, others stayed and laid on the ground, while the rest packed up and got ready for their classes. Levy had wandered of to her boyfriend, Gajeel Redfox, also in the soccer team. Mira was watching them from the same spot where she and Lucy was standing, going into her fan girl mode at the couple.

"Hey Luce!" A familiar voice called, turning around she ignored the teasing look Mira had given her and faced her best friend. "Hey Natsu! Good job out there!" She smiled up at him, said boy grinned back at her. "Thanks, Ice face was pissing me off though" He muttered, a small pout on his lips. _Aww he's so cu~_ "Oh? Why's that?" She asked, her head tilting to the side.

_She looks cute like that._ "He said something" Lucy quirked an eyebrow at him, "What did he say?" she asked, Natsu motioned for her to come closer. Once she closed in she was surprised to feel a peck on her lips. A gasp escaping her lips as she looked up at a pinked-cheeked Natsu, a hand covering her lips. In the background Lucy swore she heard Mira squealing, "He said he was going to ask you out, but I told him he couldn't" Some of the boys that stayed was watching the two with interest, they were Gray, Laxus, Jellal, Mira who was already there, Gajeel who was holding Levy down to stop her from running to the two, and Erza who had appeared out of nowhere.

"Wh-why's that?" Lucy asked not noticing the audience that she and Natsu had attracted, not that Natsu minded. "Isn't it obvious Luce?" He asked a toothy grin at her, Lucy had animated question marks flying around her which made Natsu laughed. "Because your mine" He said as he pulled her in for a sweet kiss. The audience held their breath; Lucy was frozen stiff but soon melted in the kiss, kissing him back. At that moment a loud shriek, hooting, whistling and congratulations were heard, making the kissing couple pull apart. Now they felt embarrassed because not only did their friends saw them kissing, Natsu didn't know how the hell all of the students, heck even the teachers were there had seen them! "Well at least they know now" Natsu muttered pulling a blushing Lucy in his arms. Who pretty much hid her blushing face on his chest. "Mou! This is so embarrassing!" She whined, but a smile was plastered on her lips. Natsu chuckled and hugged her tighter.

* * *

"Mira-nee you know Lucy might kill you if, she knew you were the one that texted everyone" Lisanna warned her giggling sister, she too couldn't help but giggle at the new couple. "Oh Lisanna~ Lucy wouldn't do that, because I'm already planning their wedding!"

Lisanna could only sweat dropped at her sister.

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Maya's shout out corner!**

All my other stories will be on Hiatus starting July because school will be resuming again, I'll update whenever I have time.

Review ne?

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

► **NaLu Week! NaLu Heaven! NaLu shippers! ◄**

**Please Support my other story **_**'Your Majesty' & 'Natsu's pet'**_

**｡◕‿◕｡****So click the button bellow****｡◕‿◕｡**


	2. Crushes

**ღღღ****ஐ****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****ஐ****ღღღ**

**I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!**

**Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

_When it's the time for admitting… It's also the time for denying_

A typical morning in a typical school, girls fawning over their classroom, the other boys glaring daggers at them and yes this is a typical day with Natsu and the boys. Well he and the boys were just lazing around the room, since it was a free period. They didn't even bother entertaining their rabid fan girls outside their classroom, nor the other boys that death glared at them; they didn't even bother brawling like they usually do. Instead found something or _someone(s)_ else. Below their classroom were a bunch of trees that stood strong, below those trees were benches were a group of girls sat and chatted.

His onyx eyes caught sight of a blonde girl who had the most beautiful smile he saw, unconsciously he smiled too, and he didn't even notice the smirks and amused looks his friends gave him. "So when are you going to tell Lucy you like her?" Gray asked effectively catching the pink haired boy's attention, although was thrown an incredulous look. "What the hell are you blabbering about Ice freak?"

Gray clicked his tongue at him in disappointment, "When will you ever grow the balls to say you like her?" he said, giving Natsu you-look-like-a-love-sick-idiot-while-staring-at-h er-in-a-creepy-way look. "Wh-what!? I-I d-d-didn't say I llllike h-her!" He stuttered at him, Gajeel and the rest laughed at his pink face. "Ohh sorry I meant _LOVE_" Gray teased, smirking in triumph when Natsu's face turned to red, smoke coming out of his ears.

"We already know you _love_ her Natsu, why not tell it to her before it's too late? " Jellal suggested as he joined Gray who was clearly having fun embarrassing the boy. Animated question marks surrounded Natsu as he stared at the blue haired boy, "What's that suppose to mean?" Jellal simply smiled at him before pointing outside their room, which was directed at the girls he was looking at moments ago. "I-I… He- That BASTARD!" He roared, glaring daggers at the ginger haired boy who was handing a bouquet of flowers to Lucy, and even though she had a confused look on her face her cheeks were painted with pink hues on them clearly pointing out that she was blushing like any normal girl, the girls with Lucy were sitting giggling and squealing as they watched the pair.

"See? Now if I were you I would-"

"Oi Bastard! Get away from her!" Natsu shouted once more and unceremoniously jumped down from the window (2nd floor). Leaving the girls outside their classroom to gasp, the boys stared and some gawked, Gray and the gang were snickering and high-fiving each other. The girls with Lucy which happened to be Mira, Erza, Levy, Lisanna, Wendy and Juvia had looked at him with wide eyes, their jaws dropped when he landed before Lucy and the ginger haired boy known as Loke in perfect condition.

"Beat it!" Natsu snarled at Loke with a deathly glare that effectively sent Loke running away from them. Harshly pulling the bouquet of flowers from her grasps he threw it somewhere behind him, a still pissed off look on his face. "Natsu! Why'd you do that!? They were pretty too!" Lucy scolded, stomping in front of him, her arms crossed over her chest as she stared right in his eyes, a scowl on her pretty face. He gulped, "Well?" every second that ticked sweat had rolled down the side of his face.

"He…ugh… You're prettier than the flowers…" He muttered very softly. His eyes widened as his own words caught up with him, with scared big eyes he looked back at the girl right in front of him that was blinking at him. _Oh shit! I messed up big time!_ _Dear Mavis kill me now!_ Lucy's giggles snapped him out of his thoughts, "You think I'm pretty?" Lucy asked sweetly, smiling at him. Feeling the blood rush up fast his cheeks, he looked away. "N-No!"

Lucy let out a cute giggle once more, "Aren't you a cute one eh Natsu?" She teased; her hand went to grab his clenched fists. Slowly she unclenched them and slid her hands in his; looking back up at him she winked. "No worries Natsu I _love_ you too" she added, laughing as she skipped away from the beetroot Natsu, who just stared at her figure in a daze. Well that was before something knocked him down on the ground. Looking around he heard snickering from upstairs, he's eyes zoning in on his laughing friends Gray and the rest of the boys was smirking at him. "Well? What are you standing there for? Run after her you idiot!"

Clicking his tongue in annoyance, he stood up dusted his clothes off from the dirt that came from the ground "You don't have to tell me that idiots" He muttered, running after _his_ girl, a smile on adorned his lips. "Wow! Look at the idiot go"

"You guys better stop teasing him too much; he might just jump over a building this time you know" Mira's scolding voice came from behind the boys. The boys turned around and saw each of their girls, smiles plastered on their lips.

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Maya's shout out corner!**

Let's continue with the NaLu love~

Review ne?

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

► **NaLu Week! NaLu Heaven! NaLu shippers! ◄**

**Please Support my other story **_**'Your Majesty' & 'Natsu's pet'**_

**｡◕‿◕｡****So click the button bellow****｡◕‿◕｡**


	3. A not so secret confession

**ღღღ****ஐ****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****ஐ****ღღღ**

**I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!**

**Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

_When secrets aren't always a secret…_

If anyone that is sane in Fairy Tail, it'd have to be Lucy. Well maybe Wendy and Levy too, but those two were just busy with their boys in their own naturally oblivious way. Whenever Lucy would be in the guild she'd imagine far and wide, thinking that all of this was just a figment of her wildest dreams back in the old days. It was just so different from her heiress life back at her old mansion, Heartfilia Konzern. And there Lucy sat a book in front of her, watching every member of her guild brawl, chat, laugh and live their life to the fullest.

"Ne Lucy~" Mira's sweet voice called the young celestial mage out of her thoughts. "Eh? Oh! Hi Mira-san!" The blonde greeted with a big bright smile on her face. Mira giggled at her, "So aren't you going to tell me about something or_ someone?_" Mira asked sweetly, sitting beside her while Kinana handled the bar.

"Who are you talking about Mira-san?" Lucy asked quite innocently, her head tilting to the side in a cute way. "Natsu! You silly girl" Mira gushed squishing Lucy against her; the latter blushed and furiously gasped for air.

"Ca…n't brea-th!" Lucy choked her face turning from red to violet. "Wahh! Lu-chan don't die!" Levy shrieked pulling Mira off the choking blonde, Wendy looking between Lucy, Mira and Levy with panic. Just when all hope was lost on Lucy, her savior came. "Mira-nee! Stop killing Lucy-san!" Lisanna shouted at her sister, transforming into a big panda, which grabbed the older take-over mage off of the pale looking celestial mage.

"Oh dear Mavis! I just saw my life flash before my eyes" Lucy gasped, inhaling huge gulps of oxygen in her lungs. "Ohh~ was Natsu there?" Mira teased once more, acting like she did nothing to her minutes ago. "Thanks Lisanna, your sister really will kill me one of these days" Lucy said, ignoring the 'hey' that came from Mira who pouted at her. Levy and Wendy giggled and sat down with Mira and Lucy.

"Oh no worries Lucy-san, I wouldn't want Mira-nee killing Natsu's girlfriend now would I?" Lisanna said at the same time teasing the blonde with her words, she sat with them as well. "I am not his girlfriend!" Lucy retorted at them. Although when Mira, Levy, Wendy and Lisanna gave her a knowing smile she knew they were hiding something from her.

"Ehh really?" Lisanna asked teasingly. "Isn't letting a boy sleep in your bed…" Levy started, "teasing each other…" Wendy continued, "And getting all touchy with each other considered your boyfriend?" Mira finished, all of them waited for Lucy's reaction and was quite satisfied with her blushing a shade of Erza's hair.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Lucy shrieked once more, a pout on her lips. "It's not like I let him sleep on my bed, he always trespasses and sleeps on it! I don't have the heart to kick him out when he's already dead asleep" They threw her an are-you-kidding-look. "Okay sometimes I do kick him out… But! He's always the one who teases me! It's not like I like it or anything" She mumbled, which earned a scoff from Levy. "Okay so sometimes I do like it…"

"Well if you say that Lucy-san, then it's also true that you two are touchy with each other?" Wendy asked innocently, a gentle smile on her lips as she stared at the blushing blonde. "Well…uhmm… yes?" Lucy squeaked, her hands flying to her cheeks as she tried to hide the ferocious blush that refused to go away from her. Mira grinned like the Cheshire cat, Wendy and Levy had held each other's hands squealing like little girls. While Lisanna smiled innocently at Lucy, a little too _innocent_ for Lucy's liking because Lucy swore she saw that smile somewhere before or _someone._ "So are you planning on confessing to him?" Lisanna asked.

"C-Con…fess? H-ow do I do that?" She stammered, smoke coming out of her ears as her imagination ran wild with the word 'confess'. "I'd suggest telling what you like about him" Erza's voice was heard by the girls, turning around they saw Erza standing behind them an amused smile on her lips. "H-Hi Erza… How long have you been there?" Lucy asked a nervous smile on her lips.

"Since the beginning, now Lucy I want you to think of me as Natsu and say what you like about him" Erza ordered, crossing her arms against her armored chest as she waited for the girl to start. Lucy threw the other girls a look of help but they just shook their heads. Mentally she was shouting debating whether to do what Erza says or not, although since it was Erza she did have the urge to do it. _It's not like I'll lose anything right?_ She nodded more to herself, taking in a huge gulp she started.

"Natsu you're the guy that brought me to Fairy Tail, breaking the love charm that the fake Salamander casted that day on Hargeon and I thank you for that. Thanks for accepting me in your family…" Lucy said, looking up at Erza who nodded for her to continue. Lucy didn't notice the smiles Mira and the rest of the girls had shared, nor the inkling silence that noisy guild held a few minutes ago. "Thank you for saving me whenever, wherever. I can't thank you enough for just being there for me, even though I always shout at you for trespassing or the fact that you always rig my fridge and even Lucy kick you whenever you touch my novel without permission… But, I will thank you a billion times even when we get reincarnated; I'll always find a way to thank you for being my teammate, partner, and a shoulder to cry on and… " Lucy inhaled as she closed her eyes, "being my best friend that I love very much" She finished opening her eyes, smiling brightly up at Erza and the rest of the girls with her. All too soon though her smile slowly faltered into a nervous one when Erza stepped out of the way, there was Natsu standing before her with a big smile on his face. _Don't tell me heard that!?_ Lucy shrieked in her head.

"Don't worry Luce! I love you too as nakama!" He said walking towards her; the others had snickered at Natsu's answer because they knew. Lucy's smile immediately disappeared and was replaced with a frown, which she was biting in hopes of holding her tears in. "I think I should go-"

Strong warm arms enveloped her in a tight hug, "I'm just kidding you weirdo" Natsu whispered in her ear. "Huh?" Was all Lucy could say, "I love you more than a nakama, and a best friend Luce" He added, chuckling at the confused look Lucy held. "I love you with my whole heart, so will you be _my_ girlfriend now?" He asked teasingly, laughing when he received a slap on his arm by Lucy.

"Why didn't you tell me you idiot!" Lucy shrieked, wiping the tears of joy that ran down her cheeks. "Because you're a weirdo" Was Natsu's cheeky response. Lucy pouted cutely at him while she glared, which didn't affect Natsu that much because she looked cute. So without further ado he pecked her lips, shocking Lucy. By this time the guild had come alive again, with a full swing of party for their newest and most awaited couple.

"You idiot" Lucy muttered. Natsu just grinned at her, kissing her once more "Well I'm your idiot, weirdo"

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Maya's shout out corner!**

Let's continue with the NaLu love~

Review ne?

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

► **NaLu Week! NaLu Heaven! NaLu shippers! ◄**

**Please Support my other story **_**'Your Majesty' & 'Natsu's pet'**_

**｡****◕‿◕****｡****So click the button bellow****｡****◕‿◕****｡**


	4. Because of a paper

**ღღღ****ஐ****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****ஐ****ღღღ**

**I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!**

**Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

_When a fateful meeting occurs…_

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Come in!" A gruff voice called. Opening the door revealed a short man sitting on the table while cross legged. His white haired and wrinkly face proved that he indeed was a man of many years. "Ah, you must be the new student! Please take a seat" He greeted, smiling up at the student, nudging a seat just beside his desk. Obediently the student followed his orders and took a seat.

"Hello child, I'm Master Makarov the current headmaster of this school" He introduced himself once the student had sat down. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia, pleased to meet you sir" The student greeted back.

Lucy Heartfilia, a 17 years old girl with blonde hair, big doe brown eyes average height and a curvaceous figure. Daughter of the wealthiest family in Fiore, Jude and Layla Heartfilia. A girl that has been transferred from an all girl's school by her mother. Who happens to be worrying about the love life of this young lady. Layla had called Makarov, who has been one of her closest friends, to inform him the predicament her daughter is in. As a mother she had decided to finally meddle in her daughter's life for once, that may and she hopes will be part of a great encounter for Lucy. Although Lucy didn't know that her mother planned this, her father was somewhat questionable when he agreed to let her study in a different school, but when her mother looked at her husband with a steady glance, well… he immediately agreed.

"So Lucy, I know you've been used to the whole 'proper lady' teachings in your old school. However here in Fairy Tail U. you, the students are to freely learn on your own with nothing to worry about" He explained, grabbing some stuff from his desk's drawer. He handed a folder to the girl, which was already inspecting its contents. "That will be all the things you need to know about this school. Your schedule, locker number, dorm number and the dates on when students are having a holiday"

"Thank you sir" Lucy said smiling brightly at him. Makarov chuckled at the girl; he didn't think he'd one day get a student that actually had _manners._ "Please call me Master, sir sounds too serious for my liking" He added ushering the girl to head on with her schedule.

"Okay, see you soon Master!" She bid farewell as she went out the door. "Now who's the lucky guy that'll get her?" He asked no one in particular, rubbing his chin in thought.

* * *

"So I'm in class-" Lucy was cut off mid-sentence when she had collided with someone. She fell on her knees and hands; ultimately she rubbed her head from the impact. "I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" She asked looking at the person she had bumped into. Onyx eyes that seemed to stare at her brown eyes in a daze caught her attention.

"Hey are you okay? Did I bump against you too hard?" She asked, crawling towards the boy that had an unusual shade of pink hair, and that seemed to have landed on his butt from the accident. She rested her hand on his forehead, likely feeling his soft hair on the side of her hand. The gesture she did seemed to have snapped the boy back from where he came from, his thoughts. "Y-yeah I'm fine. You?" He asked standing up hurriedly as well as backing away from her like a germ. Lucy saw and visibly frowned, _did I hurt him that bad?_

"S-Sorry for bumping into you, I was getting away from someone and- By the way I'm Natsu Dragneel" He greeted before he could ramble on about nonsense, lending his hand out to her, a toothy grin on his lips. She giggled, "I'm Lucy Heartfilia, nice to meet you Natsu" She greeted back as he helped her stand up; once she was standing up she dusted the invisible dirt of her knees and skirt.

"Are you the new girl?" He asked as he observed her. _Oh wow, she's… very pretty. Those chocolate eyes just pop up like a doll's. Her blonde hair soft and smells good, not to mention when she bumped into me her boo-._ "You could say that" She answered turning her head to look at him, not noticing his stare on her.

"Want me to show you around?" Natsu offered her, _where the hell did that came from!_ "Really? That'll be a big help!" She cheered beaming a smile at him. _Yeah, very pretty _"Great! So can I see your schedule?"

"Eh? Sure hold on" She pondered at him before rummaging for her schedule once more in her bag. _Hey what's that?_ Natsu thought seeing a paper just below her feet, which apparently she didn't notice. "Oh where is it? Ahh!" She exclaimed bending down immediately to grab the paper, but Natsu had already held it. So he stood up and froze.

Onyx eyes looked straight at wide brown eyes, their lips against each other. "Uhhh…" _What the hell happened? First I was getting that paper then she bended down when I immediately stood up to. Wait did that lead to us kissing!?_ Natsu thought summing up their current predicament. He looked back at the blushing girl, feeling his own cheeks heat up as well. "S-Sorry! I di-didn't mean too!" She said immediately, bowing at him in reflex which Natsu chuckled nervously. "Hey stop that, I'm sorry too" _Well I do like to try that again,_ he grinned at her.

"Let's go?" He asked holding his hand out to her. Hesitantly she placed her hand in his, smiling up at him which he returned. Turning around they froze once more. "So are you going to introduce us to your girlfriend Natsu?" A girl with long white hair and blue eyes asked him, a devious smile on her lips. Behind her stood many other students all smirking, smiling and shooting him teasing looks. He grinned slyly at them, looking down at Lucy who was beside him. Feeling his gaze she looked back at him, a loving smile on her lips. _His lips were so warm._

_All because of that paper._

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Maya's shout out corner!**

So how does everybody like this compilation so far?

Review ne?

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

► **NaLu Week! NaLu Heaven! NaLu shippers! ◄**

**Please Support my other story **_**'Your Majesty' & 'Natsu's pet'**_

**｡****◕‿◕****｡****So click the button bellow****｡****◕‿◕****｡**


	5. Brothers love

**ღღღ****ஐ****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****ஐ****ღღღ**

**I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!**

**Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

_When love prevails over protectiveness of older siblings…_

"Hey Luce! Wanna go out later?" Natsu asked cheekily at his blonde haired, doe brown eyed best friend. The girl smiled up at him, "I'd lo-" "No she won't be going out with you later, Natsu" A voice interrupted the girl from answering.

"Laxus-nii! What are you doing!?" Lucy shrieked at the older blonde that appeared next to them, a frown on Lucy's lips as she stared at him. "Keeping my little sister away from unwanted guys, now let's go" Laxus explained pulling a-none so willing Lucy along with him. "Sorry Natsu!" Lucy shouted an apology before she was completely pulled away to who knows where by her brother.

Natsu was left to frown at them. More like frown at Laxus for pulling _his_ best friend away from him. Why are they always like that anyway? It's not like he'd hurt her. He'd die first before he hurts Lucy; she was very special to him. A very special person he couldn't live without.

* * *

"LUSSHY!" Natsu greeted her with a big bear hug, his face tucked in the crook of her neck, a big grin on his face. Lucy giggled at the gesture and hugged him back, "Hey Natsu"

"I missed you" He murmured in her neck, his grip on her tightening a bit. Lucy traced lazy circles on his back, a habit she'd always do whenever she felt him sad. "Do you want to talk about it later?" She asked.

"Yes please" He answered, pulling away from her but held her in arms length. "Here, after class?" He added, a smile playing on his lips. Giggling at him, "Sure thing" Suddenly Lucy was pulled away from Natsu, alarming both of them. "Sorry, but she's not going home late" A voice said.

"Erza's calling for you, Lucy" The guy said, pushing her towards the place where Erza was waiting for her. "Uhmmm… I'll see you later Natsu" Lucy mumbled, turning on her heel to see what Erza wanted with her. Leaving Natsu alone with the guy that pulled Lucy away from him. "I can take her home, Sting"

"Yeah, well don't think about it. And I'd suggest you not to get close to my sister, got it?" Sting warned, walking away from the pink haired guy without waiting for his answer. Natsu stared at Sting's retreating back, when he was a good distance away he whispered his answer to Sting's question.

"You can't keep me away from her, bastard"

* * *

"Natsu are you okay? You look kind of down" Lisanna said seating in front of his desk, they were in the classroom. The other students were talking to others. "Fine" He muttered, looking for the familiar shade of blonde. "You can talk to me you know"

He sighed, "It's just Lucy's brothers, they always keep her away from me" He admitted, a frown on his lips. He just wanted to be with Lucy, laughing together, experiencing new things together like they used to. Before the sudden protectiveness Laxus and Sting gave her. Just then the door of their classroom was harshly opened, revealing a flustered and panting Levy. Gajeel rushed up to her just in case the girl passed out or something. "Natsu! Lu-chan's in trouble!" Levy gasped, pointing towards the direction of the cafeteria.

Natsu didn't say anything and bolted out of his seat, running fast towards his best friend. _Lucy!_ He thought over and over like a mantra. When he saw the entrance to the cafeteria surrounded by a crowd of people, his legs pushed forwards faster. Shoving the people away, and when he managed his eyes blazed in anger. Lucy had a busted lip, her eyes stared hard at the boy in front of her, unshed tears threatened to fall. She was sprawled on the ground with the guy hovering above her, an annoyed look on his face. "No one says _no_ to me! Got it you slut!" The boy shouted, kicking her sides. Lucy whimpered at the assault, angry tears rushing down her eyes. "You're an idiot if you think I'll say yes to you!" Lucy retorted, holding her sides.

The guy resorted into attacking Lucy once more, when a punch sent him flying, crashing on a table. Sharp onyx eyes stared at him, "Who said you could harm Luce?" Natsu snarled, baring his fang-like teeth at the boy. Natsu stepped towards the boy when a tug stopped him. Looking over his shoulder he saw Lucy holding the back of his uniform, tear trails freshly seen on her porcelain cheeks, her eyes bored into his. "Stop it Natsu, he's not worth it" She said, her eyes pleading him to not do anything stupid. Sighing he turned around, hugging her tight. "Fine, next time though tell me before hand…" He muttered in her hair. She nodded and looked up at him, however her eyes widened.

"Natsu look out!" Lucy shouted, Natsu turned around and saw Hughes ready to hit him with a piece of the broken table. Instinctively Natsu's eyes closed and waited for the impact. Although when he felt nothing his eyes opened, seeing Hughes was sprawled on the floor a bloody nose clutched by his hand, Laxus was glaring at Hughes with so much hate. _Laxus saved me?_ Natsu thought.

"Natsu, hand Lucy over" Sting's voice interrupted his thoughts. In reflex Natsu held Lucy tighter to him, not wanting to let go of her. "I'll take care of her" His voice came hard and defiant; he stared at Sting straight in the eye. "You'll only put her in danger" Sting hissed, taking a step towards them. Something inside Natsu snapped, his eyes glaring hard at Sting.

"Are you serious? You think I'll let Lucy be in danger? You've got to be kidding me!" He started, pulling away from Lucy and stand right in front of Sting. Lucy was about to pull Natsu back when Laxus stopped her, signaling her to watch. "You can't take care of her; you're just an idiot that clings to her like a baby!" Sting retorted getting up in his face. However Natsu scoffed at him, "Are you an idiot? I cling to her because I know she's safe in my arms, and what's the deal with you and Laxus always taking her away from me, huh? Lucy's the only one that I'll risk my life for, so don't tell me I can't take care of her! I've had enough of you and Laxus being so overprotective of her, when I'm already with her! She's been my girl ever since you two appeared! I've been looking out for her ever since we became best friends! I love her for Mavis sake! So shut up and go away!" He shouted, panting hard as he continued to glare at him.

"Heh, who knew you, had it in you?" Sting teased, smirking at him. Natsu raised a brow at him; Sting just pointed behind him, obediently Natsu turned around and saw a smirking Laxus and a smiling Lucy with tears running down her cheeks once more. That's when it hit him; he just admitted his secret in front of them, in front of everyone.

Lucy giggled and stepped towards him, "Help me to the infirmary?" She asked cutely. He stared at her long before a wide toothy grin appeared his lips. "Let's go!" He exclaimed pulling her towards the infirmary, his hand laced with hers.

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Maya's shout out corner!**

I updated again because I'll be going tomorrow to school to get my schedule. I don't know if I'll go home straight though.

Review ne?

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

► **NaLu Week! NaLu Heaven! NaLu shippers! ◄**

**Please Support my other story **_**'Your Majesty' & 'Natsu's pet'**_

**｡****◕‿◕****｡****So click the button bellow****｡****◕‿◕****｡**


	6. Start of love

**ღღღ****ஐ****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****ஐ****ღღღ**

**I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!**

**Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

_When they met for the first time…_

"I got to go, Lucy might be waiting for me"A raven haired boy said, packing his things as he stood up. "Lucy? Who's that? Is she your girlfriend Ice freak?"

"Idiot! She's not my girlfriend!" Gray shouted at his pink haired friend or was it frienemy. The pink haired guy quirked an eyebrow at him, clearly stating for him to explain. "Look she's a friend okay, a close one" Gray said, giving him an irritated look. "I still don't get why you don't know her, I mentioned her a couple of times already. You two even go to the same school for Mavis sake!" He added, angrily shouting at the pinkette.

"Well sorry for not knowing her then" Natsu sarcastically replied, crossing his arms over his chest. "What does she look like anyway?"

"She's blonde, brown eyes and has an hourglass body" Gray said, moving his hands in the shape of an hourglass for emphasis. "You can't miss her" He added, going out of the room to head for his appointment with the blonde girl he had been talking about. Leaving the pink haired Natsu alone in the room to think on his own.

"Yeah I don't know her" He muttered, sighing as he packed his things and left the room as well.

* * *

"Lucy! Hey I'm sorry for making you wait, Natsu kept asking me questions" Gray explained, breathing in huge gulps of oxygen because he ran. Lucy gave him a questioning look, "Natsu? Who's he?"

Gray face palmed, scratching his head as he thought. _Is it just me, or she and Natsu just really don't know each other? They're popular and yet…_ "Ahh he's a friend, somehow. I'll introduce you to him sometimes" He said walking with her.

"Mmm… okay" She muttered, walking alongside him towards a cute little shop called 'Little Fairies'. They got a table, Gray ordering some ice cream for himself and a banana split for Lucy. Once he got the order he went back to her, placing the frozen sweet in front of her. "So when's your date with Juvia?" Lucy asked without wasting another minute. Gray somehow choked on his ice cream, earning a questioning look from the girl.

"Well…" Gray trailed off, explaining how he had a hard time asking Juvia out because whenever he tried Lyon would always pop up and interrupt him with nonsense. Gray continued to share his experience to Lucy, who was laughing at each one.

_I think I've heard this Natsu guy before._ Was the thought at the back of Lucy's mind.

* * *

"I'd like to congratulate everyone for passing and some even having the skills to achieve a prestigious college, but for now I'd like to say thank you all for your hard work. It may not be much, but this is a party for all the graduating students today. Once again thank you and good luck with your future" Gildarts read over the closing speech he wrote for the students he had handled for years. True enough he had a headache with them, but it was the good kind of headache. He felt proud to be able to help such kids achieve a better tomorrow, better than what he could have done for himself.

"Wahh Lu-chan! Can you believe it? We're going to College already!" Levy gushed at her laughing blonde haired best friend. "Really Levy-chan be sure to keep a leash on Gajeel though, he might run off to random college girls" Lucy warned her, giggling at the panic look that crossed the small bluenettes face.

"Worry about yourself Bunny girl" Gajeel's rough voice joined them. Lucy glaring playfully at the guy, while Levy clung to him crocodile tears running down her cheeks. "Gajeel! Lu-chan's being mean to me! You won't do that will you?" Levy whined, pleading eyes boring into his. Gajeel scoffed at her, petting her head and glaring back at the snickering blonde. "Come on shrimp, let's eat" He said dragging the crying girl with him, leaving Lucy alone who sauntered out to the fountains.

Once she arrived there she stopped and admired the moonlight that shown down on the flowers, the little splashes the water made sparkles here and there. "Hey" A voice startled her. Looking around she found onyx eyes, staring at her. "Congratulations" He said a smile on his lips.

"Congratulations to you too" She answered back, a smile on her lips as well. The night breeze danced around them as the silence of the night enveloped them. "Are you going to a good College?" The boy asked her, his sight directed at moon. "Yeah, how about you?"

"Fiore University" He muttered, letting out a sigh of relief. "You?" He asked, this time turning to look at the girl he was talking to. "Same" She whispered, smiling shyly at him. He blinked, she blinked, and then both blinked a couple of times until they laughed.

"Really?!" He asked somewhat feeling a bubbly feeling inside him, a grin on his lips. "Yup" She answered back, popping the 'p' as she let out a girly giggle. Once again silence fell on them, but they liked it.

"Hey what's your name?" He asked her. "I'm Lucy…" _Thump. Thump._ "And you are?" She asked, staring at his onyx eyes. Slowly his grin stretched wider, his eyes twinkling in delight. "I'm Natsu" She smiled sweetly at him, her eyes had the same twinkle in her eyes.

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Maya's shout out corner!**

I don't really read what I type, so this compilations typo's are fixed XD I think…

1 more chapter for this compilation. (7 one-shot for NaLu Week)

Review ne?

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

► **NaLu Week! NaLu Heaven! NaLu shippers! ◄**

**Please Support my other story **_**'Your Majesty' & 'Natsu's pet'**_

**｡****◕‿◕****｡****So click the button bellow****｡****◕‿◕****｡**


	7. Sweet time

**ღღღ****ஐ****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****ஐ****ღღღ**

**I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!**

**Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

_Even guys like him can't handle her charms…_

"What the hell is wrong with you boy!?" The grumpy little man roared at the pink haired boy in front of him, the boy looking like he wasn't listening to him at all. It made an angry icon appear on the old man's forehead. "Listen to me Natsu!" The teen just yawned at his outburst.

"I didn't start it Gramps, they did. I just protected the other student" He nonchalantly said, standing up from his seat in front of Makarov, headmaster of the school. He'd be called once or more than twice once a day, concerning his behavior in school. Don't blame him; he was just helping other troubled, being bullied students. "I know that Natsu, but if you continue and also not study you'll be dropped out of school in no time" Makarov explained, his scrutiny eyes watched him.

"Can't yo-" _Knock. Knock._ Came from the door, Makarov held a hand to Natsu that motioned him to hold what he was about to say. "Come in" He called to the person on the other side of the door. The door opened revealing a blonde haired girl with big brown eyes that held a twinkle in them, a sweet smile on her lips. "Hey Master I'm sorry for disturbing you…" The girl trailed off, her eyes momentarily glancing over the pink haired boy in the room. Both teens held each other's gaze, which didn't go unnoticed by the old man as a sly grin slowly formed on his lips. "That's quite alright Lucy, what are you here for?" Makarov asked, holding back a snicker as he saw a faint blush from both the teens in front of him, which eventually looked away from each other when he asked the girl.

"Ahh… Erza asked me to give this to you since she was busy and all" Lucy said smiling at the old man. She handed him the folder that Erza gave her, her hand brushing ever so slightly against the boy's hand that was placed on his knee, which was propped up on his other leg. (A/N: You know when guys sit, yeah that. I don't know how to explain it XD) momentarily both teens froze from the contact, eliciting a spark from it. She cleared her throat, "Well that's all, I'll be going now Master" she said heading out the door.

Silence. Makarov was intrigued with the boys' actions as well as Lucy's. Could it be they li-? "So how do you like to make a deal with me? Eh Natsu" He said, snapping the boy out of his thoughts. Makarov grinned like the Cheshire cat, "Well…"

* * *

The sound of the door harshly opened in the room was heard. Heads turned towards the door, some of the students eyes widened, some even scooted away, and some glared while a certain blonde couldn't help but once again stare into those pits of black that held her brown orbs. "Dragneel you're late, head to your seat" The teacher said, motioning for an abandoned seat near the window, which was in front of the blonde he had locked gazes with. He smiled inwardly, smirking at the irritated looks some gave him, especially the boys. _Suckers._

"Okay class let's start with…" The teacher babbled on and on, not caring if his students were listening or not. Well the latter was it, because half of the class was focused on the pink haired boy that kept glancing behind him, locking eyes with the blonde haired beauty once in a while. Midnight eyes watched the two with intent, not liking the faint tinges of pink hues that appeared on the girls' cheeks, he made up his mind. _I'm telling them._

The bell rang signaling for the end of class and into lunch break. Without wasting another second the raven-haired boy bolted out of his seat, his eyes like hawks as he hunted for the people he needed to talk to. The flash of red and white made him grin, "Erza! Mira! I need to talk to you!" The two girls turned around to look at him, a questioning look directed at him. "What is it Gray?"

"You may not like this but… I think a pink haired idiot is crushing on our dear Vice- President" He said, watching the emotions that danced the two girl's face. Mira's had those sparkly eyes, _looks like someone found her next targets._ While Erza held murder in them, the scowl on her face meant she didn't like what she just heard. _Perfect,_ it was just what Gray was aiming for.

"I don't approve. Where is she?" Erza asked Gray, her protective nature for the blonde girl coming out. Well Gray didn't care he liked Lucy and seeing that pink haired Natsu in his way wasn't something he was happy about. "Rooftop"

**.X.**

"So what's class C's Natsu Dragneel doing in class A?" Lucy asked the boy in front of her, arms crossed over her chest, an amused look on her face. The boy in return smirked at her, strutting in front of her, he caged her in his arms and the bars that played as a barricade in the rooftop, stopping anyone from falling.

"He's planning on having you as his girl" He muttered leaning close to her, "Does that answer your question, princess?" His breath fanning on her neck, making Lucy let out a giggle. Her body unconsciously pressing against his, her eyes twinkled up at him. "Ye-"

"Step away from her" Erza's voice boomed, her eyes glaring at the pink haired boy that was seen pressing against the blonde girl, his face awfully close to Lucy's. Natsu didn't move and stayed in his spot with Lucy in his arms, seeing this made Erza angrier. So she stomped towards the two, forcefully pulling Natsu away from the blonde. "Don't get close to her" Erza warned him, and with that she unceremoniously dragged Lucy with her.

"Don't worry Natsu, I support you" Mira's angelic voice cheered him, a smile and a wave at him before the white haired girl followed the two girls. He sighed running a hand in his pink locks, "Don't get all mushy with Lucy, she's mine got it Salamander" Gray's mocking voice irked him. A smirk spread on Natsu's lips as he stared at the boy he detested ever since, "We'll see"

* * *

"Ne Erza don't you think Natsu changed these past few days?" Mira asked the red haired beside her, on her right was Gray who remained quiet although an annoyed look on his face at the mention of Natsu's name. "I suppose" Erza said, adjusting her bag on her shoulder. "Well don't you think he and Lucy would make a good couple?" Mira asked innocently at her, as they continued to head towards Lucy's classroom. It was already after class but Lucy was assigned to write a report for the day so she was excused from Student council duty to make it.

"Over my dead body" Gray interrupted, not liking the thought of Lucy and Natsu as a couple. _Why does that idiot get Mira's approval while I don't?_ "We'll have to see Mira, besides I will support Lucy's choices…" Erza muttered, "However I do think she'll choose someone else other than Natsu" she added, making Gray nod unconsciously. Obviously he agreed with what Erza had said, who better to be with Lucy than him. Right?

"Oh well~" Mira giggled, earning confused looks from the two. She just shook her head, a smile still plastered on her lips. Erza sighed she really hasn't been used when Mira was acting all weird. All she did whenever she was like this was she'd ignore it; well she should have known to be careful.

They arrived at Lucy's classroom, hearing nothing inside made Gray and Erza think Lucy was already gone. But Mira,"I'm sure she's still inside" ushered her to open the door. Which Erza complied too, freezing on the spot along with Gray who had his mouth wide open and Mira, she was giddy and was itching to barge in. But no, she held it inside and giggled at the amused looks Erza and Gray held.

Lucy was sitting on a desk flustered and whimpering; Natsu in between her legs, and had his face on the crook of her neck sucking on her tender flesh. The sound of the door made the two look up, Lucy's eyes widened and blush furiously. Natsu however was a different story; his eyes glared at the intruders, even the almighty Erza felt shivers run down her spine at his glare. "Do you mind" He hissed at them, and started sucking on Lucy's neck once again, kissing and licking a few times. Mira happily pulled Erza and Gray out and away from the room, closing the door behind them.

Once they were out of the school, "I didn't know Lucy and Natsu were…" Erza trailed off, her face red as her hair, animated smoke coming out of her ears. "How'd he get her!?" Gray exclaimed, comically shaking the giggling Mira.

"That's a secret~"

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Maya's shout out corner!**

Hello minna! This is the last chapter for this compilation! Thank you all for reading it, following, putting it in your favorite and alerts lists, as well as being patient with every chapter. This compilation is a 6/7 school themed. I hope everyone enjoyed it! Stay tuned for more of my stories ne?

Review ne?

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

► **NaLu Week! NaLu Heaven! NaLu shippers! ◄**

**Please Support my other story **_**'Your Majesty' & 'Natsu's pet'**_

**｡◕‿◕｡****So click the button bellow****｡◕‿◕｡**


End file.
